Our Unspoken Bonds
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Mei and Li grew up together, but will Mei really be there forever? Li has to realize that she must keep the things she loves close and forget those thoughts, Mei's life is more important than her own. This is something she has to learn the hard way. Rose-Cat, Ookaminoki Oc's (Li and Mei). Permission has been given to write this, I own nothing.


**Heyo! This is a short one-shot for the epic Ookaminoki, if you haven't heard of them look them up. They're a really great artist and they have a Huntress Au (White Rose) Simply amazing might I say. I followed all the way through and I'm glad I did. I wrote this for two reasons, one I love the ship Rose-cat (Mei and Li). Two oc kids that were made from White Rose and Bumblebee, and two I heard it was their birthday and wanted to write something for them (since I can't draw well). So Happy Birthday Ookaminoki! Check them out when you get the time and lets get started.**

* * *

Li Belladonna sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, her head pounding. She felt dizzy as she looked down at the piece of clothing on the bed a sense of dread rising in her stomach. Her ears twitched slightly drooping as she slumped down onto the bed careful not to mess with the dress. She twitched her nerves going off, why in the world did she invite her to such a party? Li laid back onto the bed, the cat Faunas was not confident at all going. Crowds was definitely one of them. Mei had invited her to the Schnee family Ball that happened every other year, drinks and food with the casual music for dancing. Li never was one for dances even when her school held them, she never went letting her team go. Despite their pleading for the girl to go with them she always stayed in the dorm reading books.

Sure Li had people to help her, like her mother and Yang including her aunts as well. But what if no one was around when someone stared at her, talking about her ears. Teased her? Even though the White Fang disbanded years ago some people still despised the Faunas. That's why Weiss always held this ball as well, to show that Faunas and humans were not different at all. Sure Li was not afraid of who she was, she just hated people who stared and made fun of her. She never had the confidence in sticking up for herself whenever someone troubled her. That's where Mei comes in. She always saved her from bullies using her semblance to scare them away, assuring to the girl that she was okay when she was crying.

But now that she was older she felt childish when Mei did stick up for her, she felt like she needed to do it herself but never had that voice. But how long would Mei be there for the girl? It wasn't like she would stay by her side forever, would she…? Why would she want to stay by her side? Li groaned resting her arm over her eyes stopping the tears that threatened to spill. ' _Quit it Belladonna, get a hold of yourself. Mei invited you, you need to get ready.'_

A knock echoed from the door making the girl jump, she shot up wiping her face of any tears. "Yes?" She called out her voice a little shaky. "Are you ok Li? Your voice is shaky." Mei asked, Li cursed quietly scratching the back of her head. "I'm alright, is it almost time to go?" The girl asked getting up from the bed. Mei chuckled leaning against the wall across from the door. "You're nervous aren't you?" Mei asked waiting for a reply. She knew the girl far too well, having grown up with the girl. She knew her quarks, things she didn't and did like. Sure the rest of team GOLD knew that Li never expressed her emotion through words but by her ears and eyes. But Mei could tell, she always could tell even when Li didn't want her too.

"N-no!" Li stuttered her face heating up slightly, her ears flattened on her head. Mei chuckled shaking her head. "Such a child kitten, I'll be there don't you know? If you feel overwhelmed we can always go outside to the balcony, mom made sure no one would go out there." Mei explained hoping she would get through to the girl. "That's the thing Mei, I always depend on you." Li whispered knowing the other heard her. Mei sighed running a hand through her hair. "Can I come in?" She asked her hand resting on the handle of the door waiting for a response. "Yeah…" Came a reply leading Mei to open the door, her eyes catching Li sitting on the bed her knees drawn to her chest. Mei went over to the girl sitting next to her pulling her into her.

"Why do you think that?" Mei asked going back to what Li said. Li sighed leaning more into Mei. "I feel like I rely on you too much, I feel like I haven't done as much as you have done for me. You know?" Li said tugging on a strand of her hair, but yelped when she felt a pinch in her arm. Mei sighed shaking her head. "Good, now look at me." She said watching as the girl slowly looked up from her feet, silver meeting gold. "Stop being an idiot alright?" She sternly said glaring at Li. Li slumped a little keeping eye contact with the girl. "But-." Mei held up her hand silence the girl.

"You're an idiot because you've done a lot for me as well Li. More than you think, all those times I felt like my fighting was useless you gave me high hopes that I was a great fighter. Also… do you not remember Cinder?" Li felt a growl rise in her throat when she heard that name, images of that day flashed in her mind as she felt her chest tighten. "I don't mean to bring up bad memories and all, but you saved me that day Li. I would of died if you hadn't stopped her, that's more than anything I have ever done. Also all those times in missions you helped me." Mei explained resting her hand on Li's. "So please, don't beat yourself? I love you no matter what happens." Mei smiled wrapping her arms around the Faunas girl. Li smiled wrapping her arms around Mei. "Thank you Mei, I'll get dressed."

* * *

Li huffed hopping a little as she slipped on the black flat, her hand rested on her dresser finally getting both on. She turned around looking into the body length mirror, she had a simple purple dress that went down to her knees. Two thin translucent sleeves that just stopped above her elbows. They were more translucent than the rest of her dress. The girl tied her hair into a bun that resting slightly off kilter to the right side of her head. Having the bun made the girl look older for than her actual age.

Taking a deep breath Li nodded walking out into the living room of the apartment the two shared. Ever since they both finished school they stuck together getting an apartment that wasn't too far from the Vale Schnee company. Since in her free time Mei went there to help her mother with paperwork, Weiss decided that she didn't want to move to Atlas so she had a SDC built in Vale. Proving to be very helpful in exporting more dust to areas outside the kingdom.

Li looked up seeing Mei sitting on the couch scroll in hand. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl, Mei never showed the girl her dress before hand. But now Li was happy she didn't. It was a simple white dress that led down to her knees with no sleeves. The bottom had a fiery rose pattern that led it's way up the dress stopping at her waist where a thin bow was placed. Feeling eyes on her, Mei looked up from her scroll catching the eyes of the Faunas girl. Who had blush forming on her cheeks being caught.

"You look nice Li." Mei said smiling, she stood up from her seat putting her scroll in a pocket purse. Li smiled looking away scratching her cheek. "Uh... " She cleared her throat. "You look nice as well." Li replied her ears twitching. Mei smiled holding out her hand. "I'm sure our ride will be here soon, care to join me outside? It is nice after all." Li nodded intertwining her hand with the girls.

* * *

The night went smoothly, people danced and laughed enjoying the ball. True to her word Mei made sure she was in distance of Li trying to keep her eye on the girl. But when she couldn't find her at all she began to worry, how long was she gone? Mei made her way to the second story of the ballroom looking down into the crowd. Li was nowhere to be found, no where against the walls or in any corners. She knew that the girl wouldn't go into the center of the room, that's where the dancing was.

Even if she did get offered a dance. After a bit Mei found her leaning against the railing looking out into the night her ears twitching. She likely heard her exiting out. "So this is where you've been." She whispered joining next to Li looking up at the stars, clear as day. "It's a beautiful night, not too hot and yet no to cold." Mei said smiling glancing towards Li. "Well, it is beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." Li whispered looking away. Mei reeled back a blush on her face as well. "Uh…" Mei looked away running a hair nervously through her hair before taking a deep breath.

"Care for a dance?" She said holding her hand out towards Li, who looked at it hesitantly. "I'm not that great at dancing Mei, you know this." It was true, even with her being a cat Faunas she never could really balance right in dancing. Considering she never really enjoyed being in large crowds she never tried learning how to dance. "Just follow me, I won't let you fall." Mei smiled reassuringly waiting for Li to hold out her hand. After a bit Li sighed slowly slipping her hand in Mei's, the girl led them to the middle of the balcony resting her right arm on her shoulder. Li hesitantly rested her free hand on the girl's waist watching her feet. She tried to move with her but her movements were blotchy and forced, not loose.

"Li, look at me." Mei whispered moving her hand under the girl's chin raising it to hers. "Just watch my eyes, not my feet." Li did this her body loosening, the two moved in sync spinning around the large area. Every worry Li had melted away as the two became one, only thing in her mind was the hum of Mei and her heart beat. Both clear as day. She was all that mattered now, nothing else. Their bond was never spoken but both knew that this bond… could never be broken. No matter what, these two are intertwined.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, remember go check out Ookaminoki if you haven't! Also chapter 2 of Our Forgiven Lies will likely be released either tomorrow or the next day. Stay shiny!**


End file.
